Die Dead Enough
by Black Kitsune Veela
Summary: Two races at war, one keen on resurrecting an old warrior as a trump card. Vergil and Dante are now caught in the middle of an ages-old war between two races and forced to choose sides. VSOC


Hey this is my first DMC fic so please be kind! I'll try and adhere to the characterisms as best I can. I know a good chunk of the storyline but if I screw up, please tell me!

Warnings: Violence, language and sexual situations as well as slash. OFC, OMC.

Disclaimer: DevilMayCry © of CAPCOM

_Thoughts_ "Speech" **Spells **

Die Dead Enough 

Chapter One: Deal or No Deal 

Dante Sparda had never been one for begging. Unless it came to pizza and maybe a woman.

He'd never had to beg for jobs, he was far too proud for that. Maybe it was his demon blood…the demon blood that his elder twin Vergil seemed convinced was miraculously missing from his bloodstream.

Yep, Brother Dearest was back from the dead. It had been a handful of years since Temen-ni-gru and Dante still couldn't believe that his elder twin had found a way back from Hell. He knew he'd been defeated by Mundus and enslaved for a time and went crazier than a rabbit in a cage stuck in the middle of a fox den.

The silver-haired half devil reclined back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling of Devil Never Cry. He hadn't thought about his brother in a long time, but for some strange reason his calm and cool older brother entered his head at the oddest moments.

The sudden ringing of his phone nearly made Dante jump, forcibly removed from his thoughts.

He picked up the phone. "Devil Never Cry."

He had to pull the phone a ways away from his ear when Enzo's voice rang over the telephone line.

_Hey buddy! Man do I ever have a job for you. You'll need a partner for this one. _

Dante rolled his eyes. "Enzo, I don't do partners. You know that."

_Yeah I know. But the money is really good on this one. It's 50 mill for each partner in this gig. They said they specifically needed two people for this. The strongest guy you can find. You can't pass this up, Dante! _

"I think I can, Enzo. Fuck, 50 mill for one job? You've gotta be shitting me!"

_Nope. Genuine deal and they already gave me the two envelopes. Although they said that they already knew who they wanted as your partner. _

"Wait, so I don't even get to choose my buddy this time? Fuck that, man!"

_Well, that's what got me. It's some guy named Vergil. Apparently he's in close with one of the people that need protecting. _

Dante blinked, interest piquing even more. "How close and with who?"

_Far as I know, D, he's the boyfriend of the girl you're protecting from getting killed. She's some princess or something. _

Dante outright laughed at that. "Ho man that is too good to pass up! Well I'll come by and pick up the stats, so stay put. Where are you?"

Where am I always at, Dante? C'mon, you know me better than that!

"Yeah, yeah. Keep yer panties on. Later." He hung up and stood, pulling his red coat on with a wild grin on his face. All he had to do was convince his brother to join him on this job, the second time they would be teaming up for a while and he was set for a good long while.

Vergil Sparda was seated in a café on Market Street, sipping lightly on a cup of Earl Grey tea and reading a book. _The Once and Future King_ by T. H. White.

Dante nearly felt as if he was going to be physically ill. "Damn it, Verg, can you NOT sit there like a fucking librarian when I'm trying to talk to you?"

The elder of the two raised an eyebrow over the top of his book, taking another sip of the tea. He closed the book, apparently not needing a bookmark as he set it down beside him on the table. "Whatever it is, the answer is no."

Dante blinked. "Hey man, I didn't even get a word out!"

"You don't have to. You're twiddling your thumbs. You always twiddle your thumbs when you want to ask me for something."

"I do not!" He argued, as per usual.

Vergil glanced down at Dante's hands, seeing the thumbs going round in circles around each other. "You were saying, little brother?"

Dante glared at the elder, hiding his hands in the pockets of his leather pants. He still wore the infamous red trench, sans shirt. "So what? Now will you listen to me you bastard?"

"That's not the way to get me to listen to you, Dante." Vergil taunted lightly, eyes closed as he sipped on his tea and Dante ordered coffee, with three sugars and two creams.

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "A little coffee with your cream there, Dante?"

"It ain't your business how I drink my coffee. Not all of us can sit there drinking tea like a pansy."

The elder rolled his eyes. "Tea is not 'pansy', Dante. It's a sign of sophistication, something you severely lack."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever big bro. Now come on and listen to me. I've got a new job. It's paying 100 million for two people. The money's already been sent through and checked out. But they want you to be the second guy."

"No."

"Can you not even think about it for a second?" Dante growled out, forcing himself to not crush his newly-arrived coffee cup in his hand as he took a swig of the bitter-sweet liquid that nearly burned his tongue.

"I don't need to. I don't do demon hunting, Dante. Plus, why would I ever want to work with you?"

"We did before."

"And? That was nearly five years ago, Dante."

"So? C'mon, Verg! This is huge! And anyway, it's not demon hunting. It's a protection job."

"Protection job? You mean you'll be a guard?" He snorted. "That's rich."

"Yeah. Some chick named Krystal." Dante smirked in victory when he noticed his brother slightly stiffen his shoulder muscles, as if he was shocked to hear the name from Dante's lips. "Of course, the guys who are paying us to protect her are paying us well and only want the best to protect their little princess while they do something or other raising some poor dead bastard to help them win a war. But if you don't wanna help me then I guess I can always convince them to let me bring Lady or something…"

Vergil growled out a reply, "Fine." And stood up, straightening Yamato at his waist. He put down some money for his tea, and walked out to his car. Like hell he would be caught dead on Dante's bike from hell. As he sat in his car, hands on the wheel, his mind reeled. What the hell was Krystal doing?

He shook his head, starting the car and peeling out of the parking space onto the street without a care of the other cars as he sped out onto the highway towards his apartment. Dante would come find him when he needed him.

Vergil's apartment was small, with one bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, living room and an extra room attached to his bedroom that was always locked except for when he was in it. Black leather furniture decorated his living room with a medium-sized TV, a bookshelf of movies and an entire wall dedicated to books.

The half-devil removed his jacket and hung it up in his coat closet, slipping his shoes off with a sigh.

His eyes surveyed the room, seeing it as it was and how it is now.

What used to be a clean, hardwood floor was now covered in a giant rug in the shape of a fox with pillows around it with an un-picked up ramen bowl and a game controller with a half-empty can of Mountain Dew. He shook his head for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that day as he began to clean up the mess his girlfriend had left upon the ground. She always left huge messes when she was playing video games.

Vergil's blue eyes softened as he moved a strand of his bangs out of his eyes that had fallen out of its' usually gelled state. He placed the dishes in the sink, filling it with warm, soapy water and beginning to clean the dirty dishes. He didn't know what he really was now, a boyfriend or a maid. He let out a low chuckle at that.

His mind wandered as he methodically removed the grease and stains from the dinnerware, wondering at how he had gotten himself in this deep. It had only been three months since they'd started dating when she'd brought up how he had to be lonely living by himself. Vergil had never thought of himself as lonely.

But two dates after that statement, he asked her to come and live with him. The look of shock on her face had been worth the difficulty of getting up the amount of…people skills it usually took to date her. She sometimes joked that if it weren't for bad people skills, Vergil wouldn't have any. Even though he was polite when he needed to be (and when he wasn't around Dante), he was courteous and a gentlemen when he needed to be (never around Dante) and he was a good conversationalist (but never around Dante).

Vergil laughed aloud, a harsh bark of a sound. "Makes sense that all of my problems center around Dante." He sighed, drying the dishes with a towel and putting them up in the cupboards of his white linoleum-tiled kitchen with its' stainless steel countertops and appliances.

His eyes wandered over the contents of his cupboard, stopping on two mugs seated on the bottom shelf with a small smile. A purple cup and a blue cup.

Only a week after they'd moved in together, Krystal had ordered them for the two of them as 'signature' mugs. But the idiots had gotten the colors mixed up and had put the name 'Vergil' on the purple cup and 'Krystal' on the blue. Vergil would rather have died than drank from a purple cup, so the two now had cups with the others' name on it. It had been a laughable experience.

He sat down in his living room with a water bottle grabbed from the refrigerator and he reclined back, blinking when his back hit something and then sighed, getting up when he felt the thing move. He looked behind himself to see Krystal's disgruntled kitten shaking itself off with an irritable glare currently being shot out of it's golden-brown eyes at the tired half-devil.

He rolled his eyes. "Kain, get off the couch."

The creature now known as Kain stretched, mewing and then hopped off the couch so Vergil could lay down without interference and then hopped up onto his chest, curling up on his white button-up shirt. Vergil growled, not deterring the brave/stupid cat who promptly fell asleep with a loud purr.

He let out a slow breath, readying himself for a nap as well.

How in the hell had he gotten himself this far?

Oh, now he remembered…

But before he could muster up all the memories, a loud knock rang on his door accompanied by an even louder voice.

"VERG! Let's get going! C'mon!"

He growled low in his throat, getting up and causing Kain to fall off his chest down to the ground with a disgruntled and unhappy 'yowl'.

Vergil calmly went to the door, hiding his irritation as well as ever and opened the heavy hardwood. "Dante, be quiet. I have neighbors who actually value their quiet time."

"Quiet time, shmiet time. C'mon let's go!" Dante looked as excited as a three-year-old in a candy store who'd already bought out the last one he'd gone too…and probably ate half of what he'd bought.

Vergil sighed. "I'm not ready yet. Get in here and sit down."

Dante blinked. "Whoa, dude. You're inviting me into your apartment?"

"Would you rather I make you stay out here to freeze your ass off?" he growled out, eyes flashing.

Dante stepped inside, about to walk further before Vergil put a hand on his chest.

"Shoes off. I won't have you trampling dirt in my house. I just cleaned it."

Dante mocked him silently, making a big show of removing his shoes before going into the living room and flopping onto the couch; surveying his surroundings. "Nice place, Verg." His eyes then nearly bugged out of his head as he bounced up, rushing over to the bookshelf that was piled with video games he never played.

"Dude, Verg! I didn't know you were a gamer!"

"I'm not." Vergil answered simply, brushing his hair.

"Then why do you have so many games? Most of these are hard as fuck to find, man." Dante picked up a few, looking at them in awe. Most of them were PlayStation games like Blood Omen and Soul Reaver. But there were XBOX games mixed in too. "Damnit, where did you get these?"

"I already told you, they aren't mine."

Dante blinked. "Whoa, so these are your girlfriends? Damn, looks like she'd be better suited for me than for you."

Vergil rolled his eyes. "Oh like you could ever keep a woman, Dante. You'd get tired of her as quickly as you would those games."

"Hey I would not!" He argued, looking around until his eyes landed on a picture frame sitting on top of the TV. He picked it up carefully, eyeing the tiny purple stones embedded in the wrought-iron frame.

It was a picture of Vergil and some girl, probably his girlfriend.

Vergil was sitting back against a tree, dressed in a very rare t-shirt and blue jeans with loafers, an arm wrapped around the shoulder of the girl sitting between his legs and leaning back against his chest, obviously asleep in a black t-shirt and black jeans with tennis shoes. Her brownish-black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, though it was obvious she hadn't brushed her hair before the picture had been taken. His eyes landed on an odd set of appendages attached to the girl's person. A pair of fox ears sat high upon her head, lopsided in sleep with a fluffy tail curled around Vergil's leg. She was curled into him as if she was seeking protection, tired and worn out.

He smirked. "Cute girlfriend. Never hit you for the grubby type though."

Vergil rolled his eyes. "She isn't grubby, Dante. YOU are. She is merely…Different."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Well whatever man. You ready to go yet?"

"Yes. I was merely waiting for you to finish assessing my belongings." Vergil shrugged on his blue coat, typing Yamato to his belt and opening the door, waiting for Dante to grab his own things and get out of his apartment.

"So you two live together?" Dante asked as they headed down the stairs of the apartment building after Vergil had locked the door and placed a protective barrier around it to keep thieves out.

"Yes." He answered shortly. "Dante, to save gas we're going to take my car."

"What? Hell no! I am not leaving Trish's bike out here where it could get stolen!"

Vergil growled. "I am not taking the chance that you will get lost and then scream at me for not going slow enough for you. Now get in the car."

Dante blinked, climbing in with a few grumbled curses. "Fine." He slumped into the fine leather seat, ignoring the soft surroundings. The car was classy, that was for sure. And Dante knew his brother had to have amped it up a good bit to get the speedometer to where he could probably go about 200 mph when he had the chance.

Dante didn't bother with his seatbelt but Vergil buckled up. He would survive a crash without a problem, but he'd rather not take the chances. Dante's decision was his own decision.

Vergil started up his baby, listening to the purr of the engine as he backed out and sped off onto the highway going 0 to 80 in about ten seconds.

Dante smirked. His brother had as much of a speed demon inside as he did.

"So…" Dante said, breaking the silence that surrounded them. "How did you two meet?"

"Why are you asking me that, Dante? You don't care."

"Yeah, I do! C'mon, I wanna know at least a few things bout ya!"

Vergil rolled his eyes, easily speeding around a semi. "After this, Dante. Not now. It's a long story."

"Yeah, like I'm not used to those." He snickered, keeping his eyes on the street signs. "Turn left up here."

Vergil nodded, turning sharply. He'd almost missed it, he was going so fast.

Dante glanced at the speedometer. 120, getting closer to 125. He shrugged. If they crashed they were splattered messes on the pavement, but they would probably live. Probably.

Vergil screeched to a stop in front of a harbor, looking out at the turbulent ocean in front of them. "Where are we going, Dante?"

"That island over there." He pointed to a small dot in the distance.

"And how do you suggest we get over there? Neither of us can fly, if you remember?"

"Eh, sometimes." He smirked, motioning his hand to a speedboat not too far away. "This time, I'm driving."

Vergil fought back a shiver. Dante driving as he usually did on the water.

Vergil hated the water…especially very deep, very dark water that looked like it could swallow him whole. But he couldn't say anything without giving in to his fear and climbed onto the boat, clinging to a side as he sat down with a hand and waited for the world to right itself once again. "Get going, Dante."

Dante started up the boat, listening to the roaring engine cut through the water and speeding off slow at first, speeding up until the boat was nearly gliding over the water, barely touching it.

Vergil's knuckles were white as he clenched a side of the boat, caving in the thick plastic and metal. He really, really, REALLY hated water. "Why are we going to that island?" he called out, having to raise his voice to be heard over the sounds of the motor, waves and wind.

"Because the person they wanna resurrect is buried there, I guess!" Dante called back. "Lotsa battles happened on that island, actually! It's really cool! It's called Isla de Muerta by some of the locals around here. But some crazies actually call if Isla de Vita."

Vergil blinked. Island of Death and Island of Life? How could two people choose such different names for something?

Finally the two reached the island and Dante threw in the anchor, cutting the engine. He smirked. "Let's go."

The two began to walk through the beach surrounding the island, making their way to it's center.

"So what's in the center of the island?" Vergil asked, curious.

"A crater, I think. That's where the dude's buried." Dante said, hacking at vegetation with his sword. "Well, here we are." He said, putting the sword up in his back holster.

Vergil stood closer to his brother, looking down at the crater. He tilted his head lightly, watching the people mill about in an excited frenzy.

Now they were where they were supposed to be…now what?

A/N: That's it for chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it and the real action starts in the next chapter. This was just setting the stage. Please review!


End file.
